The Girl from Separate Worlds
by BlackoSun
Summary: In this tale or story or fiction, whatever. We will be experiencing the many,many,many! Things Napier D Somnium will learn, from sorrow to glee, hope to desperation. Well let's start our journey into the madness that is little Somniums life and family!


The Girl from Separate Worlds

Chapter 01

I own only OCs Plot Myself

A young girl was running from something, she was in the forest at night so yeah she couldnt see. Her head whipped around as a howl mixed with a snarl pierced the air "Gotta get away, gotta get home, I need some where safe. I need to be with my blood!" with the last remark she vanished into the air.

On a planet very similar to the one she had disappeared from a man who looked like a demon woke to the crys of a young girl. He was surprised at the notion that a little girl would be around that part of the city, after all it was crime central. Walking from his room in the back he fallowed the cries to the front of the warehouse. Opening the door slightly he peered out to see a small bundle of black hair and green dress barely a yard away.

"Who are you?" he grimaced at his voice as it came out slightly high pitched. The girl froze small sniffs still coming from her as she culed into a a ball "Pl e ase dont k ill me." she sqeeked.

A frown mared his face looking completely out of place on him "Its ok, whats your name little girl?" he knelt down next to her. She rose her head slightly and revealed a mix of brown and blues eyes "Somnium, Napier D Somnium. At least thats what my mother called me, they called me subject NDS code 013." He shook as her name registered in his mind. "Napier? As in your last name?" She nodded.

The man carefully picked her up "You know my last name was Napier as well. At least before my parents died. Now you can call me Joker, or Uncle J." Somnium snuggled into him as he walked through the warehouse "Umka, Goodnight Uncle J..." When he looked down she was aslee0.

Months passed as Somnium got use to living in Gotham and her uncle "Uncle J why do you fight the Batman?" Joker looked up and opened his mouth before closing it and thinking. "Well my little Joker Dream. Batman is Justice and justice needs Anarchy to make it stay alive and willing to fight. You got it so far?" Somnium shook her head with a smile.

Joker faceplanted at how much she acted like him "Ok then how about this. Take this Ace of Spades for example. Its the highest-ranking card in poker right?" She nodded. "Well this is the Batman for now. Now this Joker card is me! If this was in the same game of poker as the Ace of Spades we would have 2 high-ranking cards. Now Batman if alone would give up as he has no rival to beat and if he did Gotham would go to the hyenas. But with me in Gotham making chaos Batman wont give up and would one day purge it of all the villains."

Somnium started to cry "Even you?" Joker froze "No! He would never get rid of me!" A wavering smile slipped onto her face as she cried into his shirt.

Nether of them saw Batman watching from the rafters, aand they never heard him promise not to rid Gotham of The Joker.

Somnium looked around at the chemical plant in intrest only a pale hand grabbing the back of her shirt stop any exploring. "Somnium these chemicals are dangerous, they made me what I am today. So dont go playing with them!" Somnium slumped at the notion that she couldnt play with the bright colors. Joker chuckled sanely at how Somnium was almost a mini him "Tell you what little me, if you can find me 5 specific items Ill give you a toy." Somnium perked up.

Joker looked around and thought "I need 1 vial, 2 pieces of rope, 3 wheels, 4 keys, and 5 cards. Can you find them? An the rule is to stay away from all chemicals!" Somnium vibrated in place waiting for the sign to go, Joker nodded.

With a after image of a 4 foot, black haired, mixed eyed little girl she was off! Somnium started on the first floor "I need 15 things, what can I fin on this floor?" She pulled open a desk drawer "Yes! 2 keys and 3 cards down!" She moved to the second floor "1 wheel, 2 more cards, and the vial!" The third floor didnt hold much "Only the other 2 keys, I hope the fourth floor has the last stuff." She looked high and low until she found almost all of it on the fourth floor "Ok so I have 1 vial, 3 wheels, 4 keys, and 5 cards. All thats left is the rope!"

Joker stood carefully on the vat edge dipping out tiny bottles of the glowing green mixture "I wonder if Somniums found everything?" He looked up as the door opened and Somnium crept carefully down the center of the far catwalk. Joker watched just incase the catwalk started to fail, Somnium just kept looking up. He smiled softly as her voice carried to him "Rope, rope, rope? Whos got tha rope? Vat 3 or 4 maybe 2? 1 Can not for he his blue." Joker hummed the silly rhyme in tune.

Somnium smiled widely as she saw rope tied to the cat walk as she reached she froze it was close to the edge and there was only a single broken rail piepiece left. Going to her hands and knees she crawled close and slowly untied the knot before backing up. As she got off the cat walk she pulled at the rope making it unravel into thin pieces to rip out. "Now to find Uncle J!"

Joker laughed drawing her attention "No need Im right here and down, now how about we go get you that toy?" An enthusiastic little girl was jumping up and down on the way out.

A few years have passed and Somnium's birthday has arrived.

"Wake up my little Joker Dream! Its October 31st so you know what that means!" A slightly disheveled now 6 year old Somnium rolled out of her bed and crashed onto Joker. Scrambling up she snickered as he pealed himself from the floor "When can we go Trick or Treating?! I have some new tricks I want to try out!" Joker smirked at her before looking off to the side "Well if you want to go so badly I guess the party can wait..." She jumped up surprised "Party!?"

Joker skipped gleefully in frony of the blindfolded Somnium "Uncle when can I take it off." He looked back as the whine made him all the more amused "When we get there!" He stopped at a dark purple door and opened it slowly making it creak loudly "Now take it off!" As she untied it he spun to face her from the center of the room.

As she looked up all of her villainous freinds appeared behind Joker, Scarecrow was being held by Ivy. "Wha..Wait you managed to get them outnof Arkham with out killing them? Thank you Uncle J!" She tackled him around the waist. "Somnium dont forget that we get to go out in a hour." She nodded bouncing off.

Joker sat in a chair drinking the soda left out "I dont know how you live with her she has more energy then all of us combined." The groaned out sentence came from a egusted 2 face at the bottom of a pile made of half passed out villains. He snorted before standing and saying one thing "Presents!" Somnium shot over to the now vacant seat and sat calmly. All of the other villians looked amazed "This ones from Crow and Hats."

Each gift opened was granted with a hug and smile. Scarecrow and The Mad Hatter had given her a small top hat with a gas mas hidden in the ribbon. Ivys was a purple lily well Catwomens was a charm braclet with a small charm for each of them. 2 Face and Killer Croc had made a double headed scale in the shape of a very particular coin. An Penguin gave her a silver pocket watch with a joker insignia ingraved in one side the other a Ace of Spades.

Somnium looked at Joker "Later." She grinned in excitement thinking of what it could be. Minutes after the party was brought to a close Joker pulled Somnium out the door for Halloween.

"Uncle J whats my gift?! Halloweens over so please tell me!" Joker laughed before pulling out a tiny bottle with green liquid inside. "This little me is a teny tiny winy portion of the thing that gave me my looks and humor. An now I giving it to you!" Somnium froze as she held the vial. "Why?" He smiled warmly "Your my only family, well only family in this world at least. That chemical was originally made in a diffrent world then this one, and now its not since I stop it from being distributed." She tilted her head "Diffrent world?" Joker nodded "This is called world 007. The world that our family originated from was world 001 the first world. The reason we left was becuase this tiny little bit of chemicals was stolen and placed in several worlds. This is the pure stuff that was stolen I myself used a half of the vial years ago. An now Im hoping youll take the rest."

Seconds passed before Joker sighed at her hesitation "It does not make you look like this in actuality. One of the rules in our original world was that crazy shit is normal. That was a wepon made to win a century long war it was based off of a thing called a devil fruit it wont hurt you. The worst it does is taste bad."

Somnium smiled "Well then vials up!" With that she drank it and promptly turn green "Disgusting!" As color came back to her Joker pulled a mirror out of no where "See it didnt change you...that much anyway." Somnium looked at the mirror and saw little to no change only a extra inch in height maybe. "Weird, How do you look like you do anyway?" Joker winked before a green light much like the glow from the chemicals flashed off his skin. As she blinked away the spots a human looking Joker stood in front of her.

She blinked in shock before cackling at the impossible feat "Sanity just died." Joker hummed in agreement at Somniums words. A deep purple flash appeared before showing Joker in his normal form "Like I said crazy shit is normal." He slumped forwards before groaning "Now that my mission is over and done I can go home..." Somnium looked out to Gotham in sadness. Griping the sleeve of her jacket Somnium smiled "Well shall we?" Joker smirked pulling her to a hug.

2 WEEKS HAVE PASSED

Joker glanced at the other criminals beside him, everything was setup the only thing left was to announce their departure. Taking a calming breath he squeezed Somniums hand and walked to the entrance of the Mayors Office. Watching the crowds run in fear or drop to the ground made him slightly sick that Somnium saw it all. "Hello citizens of Gotham! I have an announcement for all of you. My fellow super villains and I are leaving Gotham forever." Everone froze in shock. Taking out 12 vials of silver almost mercury like liquid he hand 1 to each person, opening his own vial he whispered out "Dawn Island, Dusk Beach, World 01." He tipped it back after the liquid turn white.

Several citizens watched in awe as he changed out of his 'Joker' form before disappearing in a flash of blue light. Somnium looked at the others reactions, they were in slight shock "Well we need to go." Whispering the same as Joker she gulpped the mix down the others seconds after.

WORLD 01, DAWN ISLAND, DUSK BEACH, EAST BLUE

On the peaceful island at a semi remote area 12 people flashed into exexistence. The first was a tall man in a colourful jacket. The second was a young girl wearing the same as the man. The other 10 came at the same time a mass of groaning limbs.

The colourful man rose up as if use to flashing into places, he walked carefully to the pile of limbs and pulled one untangling the rest. "Damn you Joker!" Joker sniffed helping the young girl up. He gently dusted her off and smirked at her surprise "Well how do I look?" She raised her hands and tested out his face in amazment. She had only seen it once in dim light and she couldnt see it through the light before. Joker stood waiting, he was tall over 9 feet in this world, he had blue eyes and long black hair. His skin well pale was reasonably so he still had ruby lips and even if his hair was black a green shine came from it.

Somnium looked passed his outside appearance and saw her Uncle jumping up she hung from his shoulders in glee. "Holy mother of Wonderland! Is that you Joker?" They turned back to the now righted group "Well who would it be? The Cheshire Cat?" Jarvis sat gobsmacked staring at Jokers face "Ho..How?!" He snickered "As I told Somnium before this world has one rule with anyone of my family or blood, even those in my favor. That rule is CSIN or crazy shit is normal."

No knew it but a boy not older then Somnium fainted in the middle of the street, his skin paled from a healthy tan to a pale tone. A slight green tint in his hair reflected the sunlight making him look as if a experiment escaped. A woman was running to his just before he fully fell unconscious hee heard her shout "Luffy! Someone get the doctor!"

A/N: Well I believe this was a nice looking cake, marble cake with chocolate frosting plaed in front of BlackoSun. Thank you for my veiwers who leave comments! It makes me want to continue my stories, so thank you all of you! Please Flame or Reveiw!

~BlackoSun Out!


End file.
